


Momento

by DuoUkes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Drug Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuoUkes/pseuds/DuoUkes
Summary: When the pain came, her brain made a million excused to cave in, and she needed only one.Unable to deal with unknown headaches, Adora turns to painkillers after the war, only to slowly start abusing them to the point of unhealthy addiction. But thankfully she has her friends by her side when she needs to face her problems.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	1. Bullet in a gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, I should warn you that this fanfiction is about drug abuse and if you are not okay with those kind of stuff, please don't read it. I don't want any of you to get triggered by the mentioned in here stuff.

Growing up as a soldier, Adora knew pain on a deep and personal level. She was always the Golden child- Shadow Weaver's favorite. But that also meant training extra hours with older soldiers and from this point- getting more injuries. Broken bones, large bruises. Once or twice even concussion bad enough for Shadow Weaver to have to intervene. During her time at the Horde physical weakness was not only discouraged- it was forbidden. So every time she would hurt herself, either during training or when roaming around with Catra, she would just take a deep breath and try to ignore the pain until it was nighttime. And when all of the lights were out, Adora would allow her tears to only be visible for her pillow as she suffered alone in silence, once even biting her hand so hard, it drew blood. By the morning she would be dry enough to not have any evidence of her breakdown. They were days when she considered herself lucky, because her injuries would be bad enough for her teachers to send her to the med bay. And that meant receiving some strong painkillers that would make her feel drowsy, but allow her peaceful sleep. Somewhere back in her mind, Adora remembered staying awake at night, wishing nothing more but the blissful yellow syringe, so she wouldn't have to deal with her throbbing insides. 

And there were no painkillers at Bright Moon for some reason or other. But sleeping alone in a room meant that Adora had enough personal space to cry at night. She no longer had any bad injuries on her body- She-ra always healed her before transforming back to her mortal self. But the phantom pain in the back of her mind was always there- her entire body would ache, her stomach turn around and make her want to return her dinner in a disgraceful manner. Room spinning, palms sweating, breath not coming right, but it was still better than the worse. During the darkest nights, usually after having to fight against Catra, Adora would just curl up in bed and allow the pain to take her away, because she knew it would end by arrival of the mourning. 

When Horde Prime arrived she started ignoring the pain to the point that she was almost convinced that she was feeling no such thing. Bow was the only person, that was able to see right through her faked expressions, but they were way too busy to talk about it. The only peaceful time she ever had was when she was about to die- it was as if the fail safe that she carried was a painkiller. And then the war ended and they won and there was peace on Etheria. And Adora's condition got worse.

Headaches became her everyday normal. It was almost strange to wake up without the soaring feeling between her eyes, that will eventually travel all around her skull, until her whole world rooted down to the pain in her head. Her vision would change, everything being blurry; her left leg and hand would go stiff, as if she had slept on the wrong side. But her headaches always meant nothing compared to what Catra went through, so she never spoke about it. How could she even, when her girlfriend was the one to wake up in cold sweat after a nightmare. Adora preferred to just squeeze her eyes shut, to detach from her own problems and to just snuggle with Catra, to talk to her in a sweet lullaby tone and allow her comfort. And her friend would eventually fall asleep on her chest, breathing slowly and steady and leaving Adora once again with her pounding skull.

And this is when the yellow syringes reappeared, but this time they were many of them. Opioids, that made everything blank enough to be bearable. Adora found many of them in the Fright Zone, left abandoned behind. At first she was hesitant, it was medicine after all and she should be careful with those stuff. It was after one of her really bad episodes, did she injected herself with one of them. It was breathtaking and relieving and for the first time in many nights she slept so heavily, that she missed the moment Catra woke up from her now usual nightmare. Her girlfriend of course didn't said a thing, thinking that Adora was finally able to relax after winning a freaking war. One dose became two and Adora finally had enough energy to help with everything around without becoming grumpy. Glimmer and Bow, being the people who pressured her to relax after defeating Horde Prime, were the first people to suspect something, but Adora was quickly able to dodge that:

"I just needed a small break. Besides we are no longer fighting, so that's relaxing enough, right?"

Two doses became three. Than four. Then Adora had to hide the painkillers, so nobody would find them when they started working on turning the Fright Zone into a kingdom for Scorpia. She hid them in her room, because she knew that even if Catra slept in the same room with her, she never looked around. Four turned to five. Six. Seven. They always felt good, just because she felt nothing after them. And after suffering with sharp and burning pain, feeling blank felt like the best thing on the whole planet. Adora might be bad at lying, but she was very good at simulating feelings- a smile bright enough was everything she needed to debunk everyone's worries. So she continued, because what else did she had? At that point it was only her and the feeling on heavenly peace. Even laying next to Catra, listening to her girlfriend's purring started fading away into the nothingness. All of her actions became severed by her thoughts- creating peace by medication never seemed like a bad thing. Only once. Only once more. Only... Only...

Eight

One day she looked herself at the mirror and was terrified to find a very different girl looking at her. That one was pale, too pale to be Adora. Her skin hanged like an oversize shirt. When did she lost so much weight? How did she did it? Why...?

Nine

At this point she didn't even remembered what her headaches felt like. There were still some small flukes, but they were so minuscule, that they never bothered her. On the other side it has started becoming harder to hide her punctured hand, that was full of so many new bruises from the needles, that she considered moving to the other one. Her stomach started making more problems, but it wasn't as bad as when she was hurting. No vomit, so she was fine, right?

Ten

She had a bad fight with Catra. She never meant it. At this point most of her action was automatic and the dreamy feeling was her constant. Everything felt like a feverish dream, so when Catra started making some small comments, she took the moment to say what was on the back of her mind. And, oh boy, did she said many stuff. It wasn't only anger- anger, deep pain, sadness - so intertwined that perhaps their names aught to be tweaked to reflect the true origins of those emotions. And she spoke and spoke and said many ugly stuff, never meaning to hurt Catra. But she remind her about the Horde, about Angela, about Scorpia. She never meant it and looking back she didn't even had an idea why they were fighting. And her girlfriend yelled back, something along the line "I knew you all hated me!". But if something, Adora never remembered it- it was a memory so deep in her mind, that she could easily just forget about it and allow her mind to delete it. She never understood how or when that fight ended or what she did for the rest of the day. She only figured out that something was very bad when Catra didn't came to her room when they were about to go to sleep. So that night she slept on her own. Glimmer told her the next morning, that Catra went to Scorpia's kingdom for the night. 

Eleven and a half, because she needed something more after the fight with Catra.

And then Bow started making comments about how she looked like she had risen from the death, so twelve.

Netossa asked her if she was fine, but clearly didn't buy her story and in the end of that night- thirteen. 

Fourteen and she started vomiting all of her eating. But she couldn't stop it. It was nice and she didn't wanted to feeling pain again. If she had to live through another headache, she would rather open her skull with a dagger. 

It was at fifteen when Catra confronted her. And given the fact that they didn't spoke for more than a week, even purposely avoiding meetings, it was more than awkward to now confront each other. This time Catra's voiced didn't rose above the silence. There were no stirring comments, no harsh insults. And Adora herself didn't feel this hot feeling in her gut when she was angry, so she presumed that they weren't fighting this time. To be honest, she never knew- by the point Adora only felt exhaustion. She only heard something along the line "Tell me what is wrong, Adora. Please."

"Nothing. I am fine" she remembered hearing, only to later figure out that it was her who had said it. 

"No, it isn't" the feline told her. "You look like a skeleton. You are pale, your skin is always cold. Think that I won't feel the disgusting smell of vomit from your bathroom?"

"I am fine, Catra! Absolutely fine! LOOK AT ME!"  
"I can't Adora. You don't look like yourself. What's going on. Tell me, please."

"And what are going to do?" Adora must have asked at that point.

"I don't know, but if there is something I learned the last few months, it is that you don't have to suffer alone. Please, Adora. Don't do it alone. I am here. We will figure it out. Together."

By that point her hand was burning. By that point she wanted sixteen. She wanted the feeling of nothingness. Of peace. She wanted to forget everyone and everything and hide in her room. But deep inside she knew she wanted something more. She knew because her chest tightened when she felt Catra's arms around her body. Then the breath came, shallow, lungs unable to move much against her suddenly heavy ribs. The static her mind had become suddenly went silent and knowing, they were already sitting on the floor, entangled into each other. At that point she wanted to cry and to feel loved, but her mind was a spotless room and no such feelings appeared.  
"Catra?" her small voice echoed around them.  
"Yes?"'

"Help me."


	2. I bet my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad deals with the aftermaths of Adora's confession.

They stay entangled in each other's arms for some time- maybe 5 minutes or a even a hour, Catra couldn't know. She was just too shocked from her girlfriend's confession. At some point Adora's breath evened out and she became heavier in Catra's embrace, passing out from pure exhaustion. Catra didn't move for a moment, instead decided to rewind the whole situation in her mind. Adora has been in physical pain. Bad enough to start using opioids to numb this problem of hers. And Catra never saw it? Really? She never saw Adora crying at night while at the Horde? Or when she hunched at the middle of the night after taking the Failsafe? Or all those moments when she clearly wasn't listening, instead just massaging her temples and shaking lightly? And now, when she suddenly got better out of nowhere- feeling well enough to do tasks without proper sleep?

Catra almost didn't remember how she got back to Adora's bedroom. Her girlfriend dangled from her arms unconsciously, her head pressed at the feline's shoulder. Breathing short and shallow, and after this moment did Catra actually realized just how thinner Adora was- she could even feel the blonde's ribs through her shirt. And her skin was too cold for Catra to bear with. She put her down on the bed, pulling the blanket all the way to Adora's neck and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Adora didn't answer of course, instead she just gave out a very small cough and turned the other way. Catra stayed seated at the end of the bed for some time, just watching her girlfriend undisturbed sleep, until finally deciding to move. It took some time and a little amount of effort, until Catra found a small metal box from under the bed. She opened it only to be greeted by at least 10 syringes, filled with an orange liquid that almost looked as it was bubbling inside. At that moment she could feel every single pound in her chest. There was a cluster of spark that plugged in her abdomen and her thoughts were accelerating inside her head. They were here? In their room? And to a point Catra was even sleeping over them?

She remembered them. In the Horde, they meant peaceful slumber and sometimes even the end of the route. Catra never got to experience them- Shadow Weaver couldn't care less for her pain. But she knew for sure that Adora once had a shot.

 _"It's like... you suddenly go numb. And you breath better. And you can finally sleep. It's just nasty when they give it the wrong way- you can even get bruised from the needle. I never knew you can get bruises like that."_ Adora had told her years ago, but never again did she mentioned them. And Catra never asked, because she knew she had no chance to feel this feeling.

The needles shined under their caps. Catra's gaze was locked on them, until she finally put the box down to her side, before reaching toward Adora. Carefully she took her right hand and slowly rolled her sleeve, watching for any signs of waking up. But none- Adora was heavily knocked out at this point. And on her arm Catra found spreading purple welts with yellow blotches on the surface. It took an insane amount of self control for Catra to not return her breakfast- her stomach lurched at the sight of her best friend's hand and she could almost feel the vomit forcing its way out of her mouth. Catra immediately let go, before grabbing the box with the painkiller and leaving the room. The feline walked as fast as she could through the corridor, her legs tangling into each other. The whole place was spinning and she could feel the cold sweat building up on her back, sticking her shirt to her fur. 

Catra never saw that coming. She had only heard about people getting addicted to stuff like those, but never imagined that Adora could end up like that. In her eyes, Adora was not a Princess- she has always been like a Goddess. Pure perfection- with all of her minuses and pluses. Even when crying sometimes at night or even acting like the total dork she was- and there was this part of Catra that never imagined, that this God-like figure can do something like that. Maybe she wanted to deal with her problems herself, but eventually got too far? Or she needed something better in this life? Or... Or...

It didn't matter- in the end the results were out and now they had to deal with the aftermath of their ignorance. Because the problem has been there all this time, right in front of their eyes; under the bed Catra even slept on. And they never suspected a thing. Not until now.

Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia and Perfume were waiting for her at the Meeting room (the old war room). When she entered like a storm through the door they all jumped at their places, but didn't say a thing; not until Catra almost threw the box at the table, before crashing down on her seat.   
"What happened?" she heard Bow's voice echoing in the distance.

Catra drew a breath, hitched and sound, until she finally answered "It's nothing like what we thought. Worse. Way, way worse..."

She heard the sound of the metal box squeaking.

"What are those?" Glimmer whispered, but Catra felt like she didn't have the power to answer, so she just let Scorpia explain.

"From the Horde. I have never seen them myself, but know soldier who took them."

"Alright", Bow said. "But what are they exactly?"

"Sedatives", Catra answered in a low voice. "Powerful pain killers, strong enough to numb any pain. Most of the time they used to be given to...dying soldiers."

There was some shifting around, then she heard Bow mumble something,pocking sounds, and finally: 

"What do they have to do with Adora..."  
"She has been taking them! For months!" Catra yelled with the top of her lungs, slamming her hands hardly at the table. The others just stood there like statues, not understanding the true weight of the orange syringes, No stunning surprise. No frozen wide eyes. So Catra started explaining- from Adora's lack of sleep few months ago and then the so sudden change in mood and sleep pattern. From the many moments her girlfriend looked emotionless with empty eyes, possibly high on drugs. And suddenly everything started making so much sense, that enraged Catra even further. How did they not seen anything sooner? How did Catra now figured out Adora's state of mind upon their fight over... What? They had an argument over something so stupid, or Catra was hurting in that moment so much, that she generally couldn't remember why the argued. But there was no time for that. The very least not right now.

"And by this point Adora has been high for months and has no idea how to stop it; and we never saw it; and she is scared of having headaches again; and we don't know to help her and..."

Her words were spilling out of her mouth without her even registering. It was when Bow put his heavy hand on her back, that Catra actually took a deep breath and slowly started coming back to her senses. Her shirt was soaking wet from sweat and her vision had started getting blur.

"Breathe, Catra. It's alright," she heard Perfuma's voice coming from somewhere around her.

"No, it's not. We have to... We..." she tried to tell them, but she was unable to inhale properly. Why was she doing that? Adora was the one with the problems now. Not Catra. 

"We will do whatever it takes to help Adora," Glimmer said, while rubbing her back. "But you need to calm down first. Breath in and out."

Catra tried. She really did. Her breaths were coming in gasps and she felt like she was going black out. Her heart was hammering inside her chest like it belonged to one of the orphans in the Horde. 

"What if we are too late?" Catra finally asked. From across the room Scorpia slowly nodded her head in agreement. They both knew what those syringes meant. They both had seen Horde soldier slowly disappear after taking them for too long. Those stuff are way too messed up and was there really a way to turn back time? 

"No," it was Bow's voice this time. "Everyone makes mistakes. Adora has made a mistake, but we are her friends and we are here to help her deal with those problems. It won't be easy, but everything is fixable." 

"But we don't know how exactly to help her." Catra whispered back. "What are you going to do? Go tell her you are there for her? It won't work that time, because fun fact- we were by her side while she was taking! We need someone who has been there and knows exactly what to do and how to act."

Second of silence. Then another. Then another. And then Glimmer finally spoke:

"We may not know what exactly Adora is going through or how to help. But Netossa will."


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't recover from an addiction by simply stopping using. You recover by creating a new life where it is easier to not use. Netossa was able to do so. But did that meant the same for Adora?

In her life Netossa had _the moment._

And for years that's how she referred to this certain point of time. She didn't remember it very well- it was as if someone had opened her brain and cut her memories. Maybe once or twice per year, seconds before falling deeply asleep, she would remember. The dizziness, the feeling of weightlessness and unnecessary distractions fade into the nothingness. But somewhere in the background of all of this... smell of vomit, sound of crying, screams around and around. And a certain blue-eyed non-elemental princess, looking down at her not with pity but desire to help her.

It has been years and, unknown to the public eye, Netossa almost relapsed once. Almost. But Spinnerella, her Spinny, was there to pour some rationality in her head and to stop her from ruining her life. She forgot about it eventually, married the love of her life, took part in the both the original and new Princess alliance, almost lost her wife to the shared mind of an extraterrestrial being, celebrated the victory with everyone else and then when with her normal life once again. And never looked back at the time when she was depended on certain substances to keep her up. 

So when Queen Glimmer told her about Adora, Netossa's heart broke. She didn't show any emotion, just nodded her head upon the queen's explanation. But her stomach rumbled. Her heart sunk. There was even bile against her throat. Adora, their hero, the girl that carried the world on her arms, was gone. Instead there was a... something. Because once you get depended on substances, once nothing else sparks happiness, then you are no longer you. You are nobody. And Adora should never be nobody. 

'Don't vomit. Don't.' Netossa mentally reminded herself. 

"You have been there." Glimmer told her. "Can you help us?"

Without a second doubt Netossa agreed. And so did Spinnerella. Netossa secretly didn't wanted her wife to be that for that. Because seeing Adora at the condition she was supposed to be now meant seeing what Spinny saw all this years ago. But on the other hand there was Catra. At first Netossa brew deep hate for the feline- enough to be okay with smacking her with something heavy on the head. But Catra changed, just like Netossa changed once, so today she was her friend. And Spinny coming meant Catra having a supporting shoulder, because having to watch your loved one slowly melt out of existence was as scary as being exposed to it first hand.

When they arrived at Bright Moon, Netossa immediately felt chills on her back. The place was quit and somber, even cold. All of the colors looked desaturated, everything felt blank. Bow and Catra were waiting at the old war room, siting in silence. First thing that happened when they entered, was for Spinnerella to let go of Netossa's hand and to sit beside Catra, whispering something to her ear, to which the feline answered with a nod. Spinny slowly put her hand on her back and started messaging it.

"Thank you guys for coming." Bow said quietly. "Netossa, we know that this won't be easy for you. We just don't know who else to call."

"It's alright. I am here for you all." she answered back with a slightly forced smile and turned toward Catra. "But so you know- it won't be easy. And not a nice picture."

"I don't care." Catra whispered and then swallowed hardly. "I just want her to be fine. No matter what."

"Well first things first, we will need to get her clean. When was the last time she took any of those... painkiller?"

"Yesterday." Catra said, to which Bow made a strange groan beside them. "We took them all. She is sleeping right now. Perfuma and Scorpia are with her."

"Alright. So you all know, detoxing from substances results in various withdraw symptoms. We will have to monitor her all the time, because symptoms may be even life-threatening." 

To those words Catra suddenly scratched the table, resulting in all eyes on her. 

"Sorry." she whispered, but clearly didn't care. Which was normal.

'Did Spinny acted the same way when I was like that?' Netossa thought to herself, before turning to Glimmer.

"We will need bismuth subsalicylate for her stomach cramps and any medication for... diarrhea. She will also most likely vomit, a lot. Can you get any of the healers ready in case we need them?"

Glimmer nodded. "Of course."

"Perfect. I will go and check on Adora now. You guys stay in here for now. Spinny would like to tell you something, right?"

They have been married for a few years now, but dated long before that. And now they were to a point, where Netossa felt like they read each other's mind. Because Spinny immediately agreed and smiled faintly at them. So Netossa left them to talk and cry out all of their feelings as deep down she knew that that was on it's way. There were hard times coming where everyone was going to be infected in different way. Pain, both physical and emotional. Adora was going to suffer the consequences of her doings, Catra was going to have to go through the harsh reality of watching her love go through hell. Glimmer and Bow- they would be burdened with the need to look stronger than Catra and be there for her, but most likely will feel the same emotional hole. 

As said Scorpia and Perfuma were keeping Adora company, not that the blond knew. She was knocked out on her bed, curled up in her blanket. 

"Oh, hey Netossa." Scorpia said slightly louder, to which Perfuma alarmingly put her hand on Scorpia's leg.

"It's alright. She won't wake up that easily." Netossa said, throwing the sleeping Adora one more look. "We will start her detox immediately and will need to supervise her the whole time. It won't be a pretty sign, so I will completely understand if you don't want to stay around guys."

"Is she going to be in pain?" Scorpia asked in her innocent voice. Sometimes Netossa even questioned how such a child-like person could have ever been part of the Horde.

"Yes." 

There was no point in lying. Silently Netossa watched as Perfuma and Scorpia shared a look and Scorpia whispering:

"I want to stay."

"So do I."

To be honest, if Netossa called anybody right now, like anyone, they would come. Because Adora deserved it. She deserved the biggest support system in existence. That made Netossa question Adora's action. If she would have just told somebody about what she was going through, than maybe, just maybe, non of this was going to happen. Adora, Adora... When was she going to learn, that she was loved?

"What went through your beautiful head, sweety? Netossa whispered after Scorpia and Perfuma left, while stroking Adora's hair. "It's alright now. **We** got you."

* * *

Later that night they decided on their plan. The ideas was to have no more than 3 people in the room, so it won't get too crowded when the ugly part begins. Even during night they were going to take shifts in staying awake, so that if Adora was to vomit, there would be someone to stop her from chocking on it. Netossa was going to be with Adora all the time and Spinnerella was going to be with the others, so she could support them. 

For tonight the squad was going to be Netossa, Catra and Scorpia. It wasn't much of a choice though- as much as she loved Adora, Glimmer still had queen duties that she couldn't just forget. Bow was still too emotional, so both Spinnerella and Perfuma decided to work with him. 

They got ready- medicine, pillows, blankets, water, food, towels. Adora slept the entire day, which scared Netossa a couple of times, but upon examining, she found nothing wrong with the blonde. Now, as her shift was starting, she once again checked Adora for fever, swellings, if her airways were clean and if she had... pissed herself or something else. It was the harsh reality. For now there was nothing to clean, but there was going to be at some point. The opioids Adora used were longer-active, therefore the withdraw symptoms should start in 2-3 days and last for 10-14 days. It was going to be incredibly hard, but they had to do it. For their friend.

Catra found the the darkest corner of the room and dragged her pillow bed there, before hugging her alien friend Melog and starring into the wall across the room. Scorpia on the other hand slept right under one of the lamps (she said it had to do something with her life in the Horde, where the lamp meant that they need to get up immediately). 

It was maybe 30 minutes after Scorpia fell asleep, that Catra silently asked:

"She will be alright, right?"

"It will take time, but things will get better. I promise you."

But Netossa had no right to promise such a thing. That was going to be Adora's fight, not hers.

"You have been there? Glimmer told us..."

"I have." Netossa said, without looking at the feline. "But Spinnerella helped me out. It wasn't easy, but it was worthy."

"But why? Why do you start?"

Netossa froze for a second before fixing Adora's blanket and slowly walking toward Catra, before sitting down on the ground.

"It's different for everybody. I started after my Papa passed away. I was young and angry, because he had promised to be a grandfather to my children one day. I lacked hope that I will be happy again. I was so miserable, that it started effecting me physically- chest pains, shortness of breath, problem sleeping. So I started, in order to escape those thoughts. And without knowing, I got addicted. The stuff I took provided me with some semblance of what life was once like before the pain."

"But you got better?"

Netossa nodded with a soft smile.

"She did, yes. It was ugly and emotional and fulfilling. She got me out of there. I started a new life. Here," she pointed at her pink necklace "Spinny gave it to me after getting cleaned. It was supposed to represent the start of my new life. My **momento**."

Netossa allowed herself a moment of silence, before staring at Catra's eyes.

"I know you love her the same way I love Spinnerella. And I know that what is coming will be hard. And certainly not pleasing. But we are also here for you, okay? Every feeling right now is completely normal. If you need to, cry it out."

"I..." Catra chocked and her eyes started feeling with tears. "I..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Netossa moved, hugging Catra into a tide embrace. Surprisingly Catra didn't fight it, instead clinging into Netossa's shirt. And she cried for some time. Rough and painful tears, full with regret. Netossa allowed a few tears on her own. Let them be. Cry now, because tomorrow the hard work begins. For their friend. For Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. I have been gone for some time, due to some personal issues. I had to start therapy once again, because I started taking too many painkillers for an unexplained headache. I wanted to detach from this fanfiction for a little bit and get my shit together. Thank you all for the support- it really was the reason I wrote this new chapter.


End file.
